This disclosure relates to devices for adjusting the position of boot binding on snowboards.
Snowboarding is a recreational activity where a rider glides down a snow-covered mountain, hill, or slope while standing with their feet attached to a single snow glide board known as a snowboard. The concept is like snow skiing except both feet are attached to a single board.
Snowboard riders or “snowboarders” fasten their boots to boot bindings that secure their boots to the snowboard. Unlike skiing, the snowboarder typically positions their feet obliquely, or slantwise, across the board rather than straight ahead. The snowboarder's stance can affect their performance. The ideal stance for each snowboarder is personal. The stance can be determined by three parameters for each foot: foot placement along the length of the board, foot angle, and heel and toe centering. Foot angle is the angle between the centerline of the boot bindings and the lateral centerline of the snowboard. A foot is centered when approximately the same amount of the toe end and the heel end of the boot hang over the edges of the snowboard.
Snowboard bindings can have rotatable disks with slots that adjust the foot placement and foot angle. Some snowboard bindings have slidable heelcups to adjust heel and toe centering. For course adjustment of foot placement, each snowboard binding is aligned over inserts in the snowboard.